


Safety

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests! [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Late Night Writing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chase is having nightmares again, and whatever is coming up the hallway isn't helping calm his nerves.
Series: Tumblr Requests! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141
Kudos: 11





	Safety

“Where are they?!”

The words still echoed around Chase’s head as a scream that didn’t entirely sound like his own erupted from his throat. The darkness of his room looked less than inviting, and he scrambled to turn on the nearest lamp on his bedside table. Everything seemed to be spinning. His chest heaved, the heavy beating of his heart not helping him stay calm. 

He was safe, right? That’s all he had to tell himself. He wasn’t dreaming, he was alive and okay and-

A soft tapping from the wall startled him. No, no, this couldn’t be happening. He was still dreaming, this couldn’t be real. Everything was supposed to be fine, but the paranoia crept up on him yet again. He held his bedsheets closer to his face, pretending that if he couldn’t see anything, nothing could see him. 

Footsteps padded the hallway, forcefully loud as if whatever was out there wanted him to know that it was coming. What could he do then? He was trapped. Everyone else was on the other side of the house, and he wouldn’t have enough time even if he’d tried to run to them to tell them something was wrong. The sickening pit in his stomach only worsened at those thoughts. Silent tears rolled down his cheek. What power does he have? He wasn’t strong enough to fight, nobody would hear him scream, nothing was fully safe. God, how did it get to this point?

The creak of his bedroom door made him tighten his fists. He sat at the ready, eyes locked on the slowly opening door. Whatever was out there knocked before swinging the door open. Chase covered his eyes, shaking to the core. Time felt like it was moving too slowly yet too quickly at the same time. 

It took slow, soft steps towards him. He didn’t move. When a hand touched his shoulder, he still didn’t stir. As if being stagnant would protect him from whatever demons manifested from his head. Despite his efforts to remain calm, he was still shaking. It was the only indicator that he was a living person. 

When he finally decided to open his eyes to look dead in the face of whatever he’d formed with his fears, he jumped. Jamie. It was only Jamie. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“I heard you scream. Nightmares again?” He signed, giving a soft motherly smile. 

“Y-yeah…” Chase untensed, a sense of security washing over him. He was safe. It was only JJ.

“Which one was it this time?” 

“Same one for the past few days, nothin’ special. Just...startling, I guess.” 

JJ sat on the side of the bed, making himself as open as possible. The sun was just beginning to rise, a sliver of orange peeking in through the windows. After all that mess, Chase felt safe. He finally felt fully safe, like nothing could hurt him anymore. 

“What time is it anyway?” Chase shifted and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re up early…” 

“About five in the morning. I was brewing coffee for everyone before they awoke, yet I heard you scream. I came to make sure you were alright.” 

“Thanks, Jamie.” 

JJ nodded as a subtle ‘you’re welcome’ in response and just sat. He sat and waited until Chase felt warm and safe again, no matter how long it took.

And Chase was more grateful than ever, even though his coffee was burned a bit.


End file.
